


You'll miss me when I'm gone

by Robin_Kid



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Robin - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Robin_Kid is my name there, This Is Sad, Transfer from my wattpad, so hit me up there if you wanna see the stuff I'm not too happy of but can't be arsed taking down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Kid/pseuds/Robin_Kid
Summary: Just some sweet angst my dude





	You'll miss me when I'm gone

Dick always said, "You'll miss me when I'm gone." There was never anything serious about it when he said it. The phrase normally slipped out when his brothers refused to hug him back or didn't want to go to his movie night. That was until the night he disappeared.

 

Dick was in the cave and he had that stupid smile on his face. "Why are you so happy Grayson? You're about to go on patrol during the slowest nights of the year," Damian asked. "That's good enough for me. I feel like I haven't slept in a week." (I HADNT SLEPT IN A WEEK, I WAS WEAK, I WAS AWAKE, YOU NEVER SEEN A BASTARD ORPHAN MORE IN NEED OF A BREAK.) Damian shrugged it off and returned to typing. As usual, Dick gave him a hug before leaving. Damian shoved him away with a glare. "You'll miss me when I'm gone Dami, enjoy me whilst you can," Dick chuckled, walking out. 

"As though you would be idiotic enough to get yourself killed." Maybe he was idiotic enough. Dick didn't return from his patrol and Damian was the first to fear for his safety. Tim hoped Dick had just lost track of time, Jason thought he had just got tired and gone home. However, after checks, those possibilities were quickly ruled out.

 

Two months passed and protocol called for Dick to be assumed dead. Dead. That word offended the family. Dick couldn't die. He was Richard Grayson! There was no way he could've died. Five months passed and it was really setting in. Damian spent nearly every day sat at the case where Dick's Nightwing suit was once housed. Bruce had become harsh, losing all softness that Dick had forced on him over the years. Tim was working himself hard in order to forget about the matters at hand and focus on whatever case had fallen into his lap. Jason was similar and just spent more time on the streets, becoming more violent on each patrol. Seven months passed. Damian hadn't moved. He didn't want to. His eating was on and off, leaving him easily tired from his constant sobbing. Occasionally, a member of the Wayne family would calm him down but it was never enough. They could never be Dick. No one could.

 

Damian had been crying, as usual, when a voice he recognized instantly called out. "Hello? Anyone? Dami? Timmy? B? Jay?" It was weak and hoarse but he knew it. 

"Grayson!" he yelled, almost screamed. He ran to the railings and spied Dick. His suit was torn in various places, blood staining it and his face was bruised. He looked up at Damian, a spark lighting in his blue eyes and he ran towards him. Damian met him halfway and jumped into his open arms. Dick span around laughing and Damian grinned with glee. "I'm so sorry Dami. I missed you so much," he apologized. 

"I missed you too," Damian admitted. Their union was interrupted by Tim and Jason who were had been sent to check on Damian. 

"Dickie-bird!" Jason shouted, running towards him and hugging him tightly. 

"Jesus you scared us!" Tim added. He joined in the hug. Dick laughed and felt a sense of satisfaction in his heart.

"What is with all the shouting?" Bruce snapped. Then he noticed his first son staring back at him. "Dickie is that you?" he asked. Dick nodded with that smile he'd left with. "Thank God you're back. Never ever do that again!" 

"Believe me I won't," Dick joked.

They pulled apart but Damian still clung to his leg. "Did you all miss me?" 

"Yes you dumbass," Jason replied. 

"Language." Damian grinned and kept hold of Dick's leg.   
"Damian, you're holding me a bit too tight." He didn't let go. He couldn't. In his mind, Dick would disappear if he let go. 

 

Damian woke up with a start and looked around his room. Beside him was Dick, stirring slightly from his sudden movement. He stared at him for a moment. "You alright little D?" Dick asked sleepily. 

"Grayson, when you say you'll miss me when I'm gone, what do you mean?" he inquired. By the tone in his voice, Dick was stirred into full consciousness. 

"Nothing. It's just a phrase Dami. Did you have a bad dream about it? I can stop saying it if-" he was stopped by Damian raising his hand. 

"I will miss you when you're gone so that day must be delayed, got it?" 

"Did you just threaten me to stay alive?" Dick chuckled. Damian nodded and huddled up closer to him.

"Why are you in my bed again?" Damian questioned. 

"You're in my bed buddy."

"Oh."

"Did you want to talk about your nightmare more?" Dick asked, yawning a little. 

"It wasn't a nightmare. Just a dream that made me feel sad. You came back in the end." Dick smiled at that and put an arm around his little brother.

"Damian, if and when I go, I will always be there as long as you need me."

 

That stuck with Damian for a long time, comforting when Dick was away for days but haunting him when Dick finally was killed. He would sit by that grave every day but never felt cold. It was like Dick was an angel, once again putting his arm around Damian. He would always protect him from the world. Dead or not, he would be there.


End file.
